


Reassurance

by Lichtstrahl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, Fluff, I can't title as always, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: *i fixed some of the pronoun errors because at first I intended on writing gender bend aka female jihoon but changed my mind 😅
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Reassurance

Jihoon flipped over a page, eyes not focused as he had long given up in trying to absorb the information said book provides. It's way too early for him to function. And without caffeine running through his veins? He's as good as a living dead.

It's 8 in the morning at the moment and Jihoon was at the library with some other guys which is his group mates for an upcoming project. They look as dead as him before but now that someone has brought up the hottest gossip, they're all wide awake. Not Jihoon, though.

Jihoon flipped some more pages before he decided that he couldn't do it anymore. He excused himself to go to return the book when he felt a hand grabbing and pulling him by the waist.

He gasped in shock, alarm going off his mind and he's about to perform some self defense when the culprit whispered a soft : It's me.

But before Jihoon could relax, he felt something soft against his lips. His eyes widened in surprise and he instinctively tried to push the man in front of him away, perfectly aware of their surroundings, but the hold around his waist was firm and he's kissing him with much fervour that Jihoon had got no choice but to relent.

When they parted ways, Jihoon was about to demand explanation but one look at Soonyoung's crestfallen expression, Jihoon pressed his lips together. Instead, he gathered his belongings and excused himself with an apology and some excuses then he's dragging Soonyoung out with him to somewhere more private.

Jihoon settled on the first empty room he's found, locking the door behind him before turning to his boyfriend with concerned eyes. "Soonyoung? Baby, is there something wrong?" He asked softly, arms open and welcoming Soonyoung who almost immediately threw himself into his embrace.

Soonyoung didn't start talking immediately and Jihoon was patient in waiting for him; rocking their bodies slowly as he patted the taller's back soothingly. "I just- It's ridiculous." Soonyoung whispered after awhile.

"Tell me." He said, not stopping the motions he's doing.

"I had a dream." Soonyoung sighed, clutching tightly into the boy. "People are saying.. that I don't deserve you. I'll never be enough for you and I.. I just need to see you, I guess."

Jihoon hummed softly, now caressing Soonyoung's hair. "They're just dreams. I'm here with you, Soonyoung, regardless of what everyone says. I don't care if they think you don't deserve me or vice versa because we're very much in love here and they can go and fuck themselves."

Soonyoung smiled a bit even though Jihoon couldn't see it thanks to their position. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's fine, I'll give you all the reassurances you need, whenever and wherever."

"Thank you, Hoonie and I'm sorry too for kissing you in front of your classmates. I know you don't like it and I should probably thought of it regardless of what I'm feeling-"

Jihoon shut him up by a kiss. "You're rambling. It's okay, I don't mind."

"Really?" Soonyoung asked while chasing for his lips.

"Really." Jihoon nodded, meeting him halfway.

"Thank you, Hoonie."

"Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> *i fixed some of the pronoun errors because at first I intended on writing gender bend aka female jihoon but changed my mind 😅


End file.
